youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Phil
"In my professional opinion... this guy's deader than shit!" :―Coroner Phil Coroner Phil is a character in the film Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Biography After legendary Camp Crystal Lake killer Jason Voorhees is blown apart during an FBI sting in the summer of 2003, his remains are flown out to the Federal Morgue in Youngstown, Ohio where they are to be autopsied by Phil and his assistant. While his assistant goes off for snacks, Phil begins work on Jason's body, injecting his analysis with wisecracks, despite it being recorded. While investigating an odd and viscous black substance in Jason's abnormally large heart (presumably the killer's blood) Phil notices the disembodied muscle beginning to beat. Dropping Jason's heart and backing away in shock, Phil slowly becomes mesmerized by rhythmic beating of the muscle and grabbing it, begins devouring it. While eating the heart, Phil begins vomiting up a liquid similar to the substance coating Jason's heart before letting out primal screams as flashing bolts of energy transfer from Jason's mangled body to Phil's. After possessing Phil, Jason takes a few seconds to adjust to his new body, before Phil's assistant returns with pizza and drinks. As the assistant coroner begins mocking his former body, Jason, picking up an autopsy probe, grabs the assistant by the neck and lifts him up into the air. Knocking the remains of his old body onto the floor, Jason slams the assistant's face into the grating of the medical table before stabbing him in the back of the head with the autopsy probe. With the assistant coroner dead, Jason leaves the morgue and while walking down the hall, passes a pair of FBI agents who had been left to guard the place. Ignoring the agents, Jason passes them by, but stops when he hears them unknowingly mocking him. Enraged at the agent's taunts, Jason murders them by driving Phil's fingers into their skulls. With the agents dead, Jason leaves the morgue and begins traveling from Ohio back to New Jersey, killing at least five other people during the trip. When the bodies of the assistant coroner and the two FBI agents are found, Phil is deemed missing and rumors of Jason still being alive quickly spread. After five days, Jason reaches Crystal Lake where he plans to find a blood relative who he can possess which will recreate his original body. Before searching for his half-sibling, Diana Kimble and her family, Jason makes a detour to his old hunting grounds at Camp Crystal Lake where he finds a trio of teenagers (Alexis, Deborah and Luke) camping and partying in celebration of his supposed death. Attacking the teens' camp, Jason slashes Alexis to death with a scalpel. Afterward, Jason, while Deborah is having sex with Luke, kills the girl by impaling and ripping her in half with a signpost shortly before crushing the hysterical Luke's head. After disposing of the campers, Jason stalks local policeman Deputy Josh. When the officer greets his girlfriend Edna, Jason reveals himself, slamming Edna's head in the door of a car before forcibly abducting Josh and taking him to the old Voorhees house. Restraining Josh, Jason shaves the man before possessing him, abandoning Phil's body which melts away. The killing spree Jason went on between being blown apart by the FBI and being dragged down to Hell by demons would be blamed on Phil and American Casefiles host Robert Campbell (who had also been possessed by Jason sometime after Phil was). Phil and Robert were deemed in cahoots by the authorities, who believed the two were mimicking Jason's murder style in an insane attempt to promote American Casefiles. Category:Characters from Jason Goes to Hell Category:Males died in the movies Category:About Males Category:Doctors